Umaima bought a new backpack at the store when they were having a $45\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the backpack was $$16$, how much did Umaima pay with the discount?
Answer: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$16$ $\times$ $45\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $45\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{45}{100}$ which is also equal to $45 \div 100$ $45 \div 100 = 0.45$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.45$ $\times$ $$16$ $ = $ $$7.20$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Umaima paid. $$16$ $-$ $$7.20$ $ = $ $$8.80$ Umaima paid $$8.80$ for the backpack.